


Bounty

by 8LunaFortuna8, SirSimpsalot69



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Daddy Mando takes his fucking time, F/M, Impatient Reader, Light Bondage, Lots of kinks here, Sweet girl, bounty kink, daddy Mando, good girl, lots of ass smacking?, reader also needs to STFU, reader needs to BEHAVE, smut with plot folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8LunaFortuna8/pseuds/8LunaFortuna8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSimpsalot69/pseuds/SirSimpsalot69
Summary: We're back at it again folks ;)This one is just a short little bit of smut with plot. Mando x Reader, you're a bounty and the Razor Crest is down for repairs so you have to sleep at an inn for the night. and there's only one bed :)Anyway, reader gets it in her head that if she can *distract* Mando and get him vulnerable she can escape- so sexy chaos ensues.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando x reader - Relationship, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian x reader, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Bounty

Neither of you wanted to be in this situation, one more uncomfortable than the other-- but there it was the problem. There was only one bed. The Razor Crest was currently unlivable as you barely arrived at this planet without crashing in the first place, and it was getting repaired through the night so you couldn’t exactly sleep in there. So here you were, a freshly captured bounty standing in the cramped room with one bed and a towering man of beskar Mandalorian.  
“So, uh -” you started.“What’s the plan, oh captor of mine?” 

It was silent for a beat before the Mandalorian looked at you and said something unbelievable. “We’re going to share,” he said before promptly setting up his things on the small table in the room. 

“Uh- are you sure about this? Because quite frankly I can’t get out of these restraints and I don't even speak the language of the people here so I can't really go anywhere if I sleep on the ground-” you rambled.

He checked on the kid before closing his little pod and turning back to you. He took a few steps towards you and you backed up a step or two, so he stopped, but after a moment he advanced on you again only to remove your cuffs. You rubbed your wrists gratefully as he wordlessly pointed at the bed. In exchange for him removing your cuffs to sleep, you listened. Sighing, you kicked off your boots and laid on your side in the small bed almost grumpily. You heard a few small clanks to which you assumed to be him removing his armor because sleeping in armor is uncomfortable as hell you thought as you were currently about to sleep in armor. 

When he finally got into bed you both realized it was too small for either of you to move to your respective sides, but that thought was quickly out of your mind as he wrapped his arms around your waist. Your breath hitched in your throat as you struggled to turn slightly as if to face him.

“Are you fucking spooning me right now?”  
You felt him tense up before he said, “This way I can make sure you don’t run away.”  
“And it doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that this is a twin, does it?” you quipped.

He doesn’t speak for the rest of the night and you figure it’s for the best, so you finally  
start to drift off to sleep in his warm safe embrace. Wait, did you think his embrace was warm and safe? But before you could protest yourself, you were already snuggling up closer and falling asleep. 

_________________

Before Din knew it, it was the dawn and it peeked through the small curtains of the hotel room he was in. He looked down groggily and remembered where he was and who he was holding. It was only when he realized that he had a hard-on that he realized he was in trouble. He had to get out of this bed-- now. In his efforts to move away from his bounty he accidentally rolled his hips against her ass, which only made his problem harden.

You had been laying there awake in the Mandalorian’s arms for about an hour or so, unsure of where to move or what to do when you felt him grind against your butt which surprised, to say the least, but it mostly inspired some mischief. It was then that the thought crossed your mind-- the lovely, evil little thought, the path to your escape-- to seduce the Mandalorian, and, perhaps when he loosened his grasp enough, you could run away. It wasn’t the smartest plan-- but it was the closest thing you had, so you grinded back, shoving your ass towards him the best you could. 

The lengthy groan that escaped the Mandalorian’s throat as he stiffened seemed to surprise both of you as you both laid still for a moment. You found yourself saying, “I won’t tell if you won't-” 

To which he flips you onto your back and pins himself onto you in one fluid motion.  
He looked at you, trapped under him with some sunlight reflecting off your skin, then he looked down at his tented pants and found himself saying, “I like those odds.” He pulled away and slipped out of bed for a moment; when he came back there was a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs in his hand. 

You look at him with a confused look on your face. “What are you going to do with those?” He responds by asking you a question: “ Are you sure you wanna do this? I want your consent before going any further.” 

This causes you to gasp a bit-- the man who captured you because your stupid ex put a bounty on your head is asking for consent before participating in this morning time fun. The thought of escape suddenly seemed less appealing to you. Maybe the seduction plan wasn’t necessarily an escape plan. 

“Yes, Mr. Mandalorian, I want to have consensual sex with you. Is that a good enough answer?”  
He responds with a short, “Yes.”  
“Do you have a preferred safe word?” he asks.

“Should I?” you jokingly ask. There’s stillness for a moment and then he finally breaks the silence. “ I want to make sure I don’t hurt you, so yes, a safe word is required before we continue,” he says, grazing his hands over your stomach, sending chills up your spine. 

“Maker… my safe word is....,” you paused, trying to think one up. You’d never had a safe word before. You’d never fucked anyone worthy enough of needing a safeword, just boys from spaceports, but this… This…

“Bounty,” you said, looking up at him fiercely. He chuckled darkly and said, “Hold out your hands.” You got to your feet and obeyed (for once on this rather uncomfortable trip-- you’d taken every opportunity you could to slight him, but now you followed his commands as though you were a shy little church mouse) and bared your wrists at him. He clapped the cuffs down on you a little roughly and the locks clamped into place with a hiss. Next, he fixed the blindfold gently over your eyes; you were a little worried about not being able to see (as you said, boys in spaceports were nothing compared to bedding a bounty hunter) but you knew that was how it would have to happen if it was going to happen at all. 

One hand dropped from the now secured blindfold, the other still cradling your cheek, and after a heavy thud, you felt him draw closer and felt a warm breath hit your face. He’d taken off his helmet. For some reason, that was doing it for you and you felt warmth seep between your legs. After only a moment’s hesitation, his mouth was on yours and you gasped a little in surprise before responding. He started out slow; you could tell he didn’t do this often. He was taking his time, moving his mouth against yours and just feeling how you moved under him. He dropped his hands to rest on the tops of your hips, pulling you closer sharply. You fired back by deepening the kiss, pressing yourself closer to him and nipping at his bottom lip. He gasped a little and aimed a swift smack at your ass. You gasped back at him, but you could feel his mouth turn up in a grin under your lips. 

His grip on your hips tightened and he started directing you backward, towards roughly where you believed the bed to be, and you knew for sure when the mattress hit the backs of your knees. He pulled away for a second and shoved an open palm into your chest so that, with your hands bound, you toppled backward onto the bed. It was only a second before he was climbing on top of you, pressing his whole body into you and grinding downwards. 

With one hand he pushed your cuffed hands upwards so they were above your head and out of the way-- not that they’d be much use to you bound like that. You spread your legs to allow his hips to grind into you and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer. He was so hard but he wasn’t rushing it, wasn’t pushing it like most men in this system did. It didn’t take him long to start trailing kisses down your jaw and across your neck before he was pushing your shirt up, exposing your breasts. 

You gasped a little at the cool air and felt your nipples stiffen at the attention, goosebumps breaking out across your chest. He peppered kisses down your chest, in the cleft between your breasts, before settling his hot mouth on one of your nipples and massaging your other breast with his hand. Your back arched and you gasped a little-- how was he… this good? He stayed under that armor nearly 24/7, and you were sure he didn’t do this often-- and yet he was already better than anyone you’d ever had and he had barely done anything to you. You shoved your pelvis up into him, itching to be able to touch yourself and relieve some of the tightness you felt. 

He instantly stopped toying with your breast and brought his hand down to smack your thigh roughly, eliciting a huff from you. “Be good,” he rumbled. He sounded so different without the modulator in his helmet. You immediately dropped back to the mattress, keeping your calves tucked around his waist but resisting the urge to pull him closer, to urge him on. He was going to do things his way at his pace and you’d just have to bear it.

As soon as you gave up trying to create friction between you, he grinded back down into you harshly, giving you exactly what you had been asking for. He returned his attention to your breasts, ducking back up every once in a while to kiss your mouth. You tried again to thrust yourself up towards him, to pick up the pace, and again, without hesitation, he delivered a swift strike to your thigh. You reluctantly lowered your body again and pouted.

This was DEFINITELY nothing close to what the boys in the spaceports had done to you. You were a heaving sweaty mess and he hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet. Something about being ordered to be good felt so dirty but also so right. Mando pulled back and straddled you for a second and you whined “Mandooo-” but when he lowered himself back over you, you realized he had done that to pull his shirt off because now you were skin to skin, hot and feverish. You let out a moan, finally snapping and growling, “Can’t you move any faster?” 

That, of course, was the wrong thing to say. He froze, then pulled away from you, completely off the bed. “Man-” before you could finish saying his name again, you felt yourself get flipped over, landing with an oof on your belly on the bed, your ass presented to him nicely. You felt Mando grasp with greedy fingers at the band of your pants and rip them off you, nearly ripping them apart, and giving you another smack on the ass, this one stinging with its intensity. 

He climbed back on top of you, his weight pressing down on you as he hissed in your ear, “What did I say about behaving?” 

Your eyes widened in surprise and he started kissing your back, sinking his teeth into your shoulder. You cried out and rolled your hips, shoving your ass back in his direction. He grinded into it smoothly, reaching a hand down and finally touching you. You let out the most desperate sound you’d ever made in your life and pressed yourself down into his hand. 

He took hold of your hips yet again and rolled you back onto your back, but he stopped. You could feel his breath on your face-- he was just paused there, looking down at you. “What are yo-” you started to say, but you felt his large hands grasp your waist again and he was moving down. 

“Hey-”  
But the next sound you made was unintelligible because suddenly his mouth was on you, his tongue dipping into your folds and tasting you. You gasped and reached down with your bracketed hands, feeling fluffy hair and tugging. He rumbled deep in his chest, which translated to vibration on your clit and you practically seized. You kept hold of his hair like it was a lifeline, as though if you let go you would simply cease existing. He seemed to enjoy the tugging, though, because, with every sharp pull, he’d let out a little sound or twitch in a way you could tell he was enjoying it. He stopped stimulating you for a moment to kiss the insides of your thighs and you throbbed at the loss of his mouth. 

“Can you please-” you growled, but the second you started speaking he pulled away entirely, lifted you up by your legs, and smacked your ass again. What was it with him and smacking the shit out of you when you spoke? You were just trying to tell him what you wanted. 

“You want to keep talking?” he said, still holding you aloft like it was nothing like you weighed no more than a child. You thought strongly for a moment about biting back a retort just to get smacked again, but instead, you shook your head wordlessly, biting your tongue. “Good,” he bit, and resumed his position kneeling in front of you, putting his mouth on you again. 

“Maker,” you grunted. The more he shoved his face into your center, the more you noticed a scratchy sensation. He had a beard-- cute. He pulled away again, which made you whine in protest again (against your better judgment, you couldn’t help yourself). You were so close already and he wasn’t making it easy.

Your stomach turned a little and your clit throbbed angrily at being overstimulated without release. “I’m starting to think you don’t even know-” again, you were cut short, but this time he put a hand to your throat and squeezed testingly. 

“I may just have to refund the client who put a bounty on your head-- I can’t imagine why he’d want you back. Too mouthy,” he said, squeezing but not restricting. Keeping his hand at your throat, he reached down with the other to toy with your clit. You moaned, and you could tell he liked feeling the vibration of your voice through his hand.

“Besides… you’re fun to toy with,” he said shortly. You heard a zipper and some fabric rustle, and then you felt the head of his erection skim across your entrance. Oh. Well if that’s why he was making you wait, you were happy to. You arched your back a little, taking a deep breath and trying to find the patience. 

You felt him line himself up but he paused again. You got the keen sense he was waiting for you to mouth off so he could give you another smack before he got himself into an unforgiving position, but when you remained silent, he said, “Good girl.” 

With that, he slammed into you and you only needed a second to tell he was big. Like, bigger than you’d ever had. You cried out, part pleasure and part surprise and he chuckled a little. Bastard. Then he lingered there, fully sheathed in you, just letting you relax around him while he leaned forward to kiss you and suck on your breasts again. You clenched around him, enjoying feeling so full, but it was almost too much. He was so… girthy. Maker. 

“Shit,” you hissed, letting out a feral noise after that.  
“You like that, sweet girl?” he said, pulling out and slamming into you again.  
“Uh-huh,” you managed, your eyes tearing up a little at how good it felt.  
He thrust in and out, working on a steady but still slow pace, just enjoying the feeling of you around his cock. Even with his slowness, you could feel yourself getting close, and you were gonna need him to move faster. “Ma-Mando,” you whimpered. 

He went rigid and slowed down even more. “You all right?” he said. It almost hurt a little that he was genuinely concerned. “Yeh- mm- I’m… ugh, close. Need… faster,” you managed miserably. He grunted in response and picked up his pace, pressing closer into you and kissing your stomach, leaving bite marks trailed up and down your tummy. The heat in your stomach coiled tighter and tighter at an alarming rate and before you knew it you were cumming on him, screaming his name and begging him not to stop. 

Now that he was moving faster, he didn’t slow down to where he was before; instead, he focused more on peppering you with feather-light kisses, making your oversensitive skin pulse as he continued to fuck you. After what seemed like a few more moments at the most, he was panting more than before and saying, “Where- where should I-”

“Inside,” you moaned, angling your hips up towards his. He grasped your hips with his hands, his thumbs rubbing small circles into your hip dips as he continued to fuck you. Suddenly he was cumming, groaning, and praising you. 

“Nnng- such-- such a good girl for me… so good. You were such a good girl. Sweet girl. Ughhh,” he mumbled, thrusting into you for all he was worth. By the time it was all through, your legs were shaking and both of you were covered in sweat and cum. When he pulled out of you and backed up a little, you slid off the bed in front of him and reached out blindly. You found one of his hips with your cuffed hands and worked your way over to his cock. Once you found it, you pulled him back towards you gently and slipped it into your mouth, sucking and kissing and cleaning it off. He gasped a little in surprise but once he realized what you were doing, he sank his hands into your hair and tangled them there, and only then did you truly have a sense of how massive his hands were. Both of them together were the size of your head. 

He only let you do so much with his cock in your mouth before he was prying you off and scooping you up in his arms like a child. He settled you onto the bed gently and then climbed in behind you, pulling the covers up over both of you. Reaching over you he disengaged the handcuffs and threw them somewhere in the room. “What are we doing?” you said finally.

“Bounty isn’t due till tomorrow,” he said, and, without further explanation snuggled into bed and threw his arm over you, happy enough to press the rest of his naked body into you this time. 

You turned over in bed, still blindfolded, and said indignantly, “You’re still giving me up for money?” He gave you that dark chuckle again.

“Nah.”  
“Ok, good.” You smile and cuddle closer to him. You felt this was the beginning of a very interesting friendship and with that, you passed out in his warm embrace keeping you safe.


End file.
